


Leaving Home

by Xaidread



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidread/pseuds/Xaidread
Summary: Ratonhnhaké:ton has one last day at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was first posted on tumblr.

Before he sets out from the village, Ratonhnhaké:ton has one last day at home. After he had returned yesterday and spoken with the Clan Mother, his spirit journey seemed to last until mid-morning. He does not feel ready to leave, not without a good-bye to those he knows. So he tells his people that he will leave at the next morning and go to the east where the spirit said he’d learn to protect the people.

"Are you really leaving?" Kanen'tó:kon asks in the evening at their hearth. A nod. "What will I do without you? We only had a day for you to teach me to climb trees." They both know he is reaching for excuses.

"It is the spirit’s will and I have seen terrible consequences if I do not walk her intended path." Ratonhnhaké:ton stares hard into the fire, recalling the vision of the village aflame. He keeps his fears at bay. He will fight to ensure that never happens again. A hand on his shoulder interrupts his thoughts and he looks over despite being temporarily light-blinded.

"I know that look. Please, not tonight." Kanen'tó:kon leans just a little into the other’s space. His normally benign features are set with concern. "You shouldn’t have bad thoughts before you leave."

"Mmhm. While I’m gone," Ratonhnhaké:ton says, "someone here should be mindful of the colonist threat." He continues before Kanen'tó:kon interrupts. "You may not share my sentiments today, but I hope you’ll honor my request. Grow strong, protect our people here."

"I don’t think it’s fair. I’ll be here while you’re out there?" Kanen'tó:kon waves a hand to the nearest end of the longhouse.

Eyebrows rise. "I thought you didn’t like to be far from home." He smiles as Kanen'tó:kon splutters for a defense.

After several false starts to explain himself, Kanen'tó:kon clasps his hands at his lap. "We’ve been at each other’s side since, well, forever! It’s hard knowing that you’ll be gone."

"Don’t worry, I’ll visit." The smile falls. "If I’m allowed."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! What did I say about bad thoughts?"

"Not to have them, sorry."

"And I’ll be sorrier to see you go," Kanen'tó:kon adds. They look down for a moment, finally caught up in the notion that one of them will leave. "Hey, I’ll save your spot. I mean, unless someone else needs it."

"Thank you. Though, if I’m gone too long, you might end up married and who will keep it for me then?" Blushing, Kanen'tó:kon is grateful that it is night. They share a laugh but his was somewhat strained.

"We should go sleep, I think. No doubt that you have a long day ahead of you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton nods his assent. He checks the traveling mat, given by the Clan Mother, under his sleeping platform and his mother’s journal. "Wait, I need this kept safely. Will you do this favor for me as well?" He hands the partially charred book to Kanen'tó:kon.

"Of course." He holds the book with great care, knowing how much it means to his best friend. Thanks and welcomes are said, and items are stored away. "Well, good night."

"And good dreams. I’ll wake you before I leave, if you’re fine with that."

"It’s fine."


End file.
